


Grey Skies

by Wosoxtobs



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosoxtobs/pseuds/Wosoxtobs
Summary: Christenpress: Super excited to represent the Press administration at the 2019 Women’s World Cup game. These women are an inspiration and are in the forefront of women’s equality in and off the field. (Also I’m looking forward to seeing my favorite college suite mate okay #shellkillmeifidontmentionher)Or presidents daughter Christen meets soccer player Tobin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all want a world where Trump isn’t president.

_Christen Press: Super excited to represent the Press administration at the 2019 Women’s World Cup game. These women are an inspiration and are in the forefront of women’s equality in and off the field. (Also I’m looking forward to seeing my favorite college suite mate okay #shellkillmeifidontmentionher) CP_

Accompanied by that picture was a picture of Christen Press with a O’Hara jersey the American flag in the background. When you swiped there was a picture of a young Kelley and Christen circa sometime in college. Tobin scrolled through the comments noticing Kelley’s all caps comment that she was super excited to see her and what a great picture and hash tagging it college apple juice nights. She also noticed a few of her National Team teammates had liked it or commented making sure that people knew that Christen would be granted access to the players. Christen had come around a few times and Kelley has dragged along teammates over the years to help with charity projects Christen had sponsored. Hell Kelley had even gone to Cody Press’s inauguration.

Tobin was screwed.

No one on the team knew about Tobin’s little crush on the presidents daughter, even if she insisted to herself that it was because of her stance on issues that were close to her heart. She always admired following her casually on Instagram and scrolling through her twitter occasionally. She didn’t do it because she was obsessive just mildly curious about her. Anyone who could handle college Kelley O’Hara had to be a superstar or at least a saint. She she was pretty and sure she was accomplished but she was untouchable no one ever being able to be pinned down to one person. She’d been linked to everyone from Leo DiCaprio to Neymar to even Prince Harry added into that was a few political senators. But none of those guys stood a chance according to a drunken Kelley who had shared that Christen was not as straight as the media wanted to portray her. Tobin still couldn’t allow herself to think about that. She was the presidents daughter after all.

~~~

Sliding into the dark SUV with her date for the night and the steady date for these past few months was a senator who was seeking re-election, which was a match made in political heaven. While he had been a gentleman and really good looking he was slightly boring and it seemed like he was trying to make it a competition who knew more people at the charity event.

Christen hated these things but she understood the necessity of these events. Having been raised from a young age being she had been made aware of her advantages and being forced to face the harsh reality most people faced. Her dad Cody who himself had risen from severe poverty and had worked his way from lawyer to congressman to senator and finally president never let Christen forget that she was lucky. Summers growing up had been spent working for Habitat for Humanity or tutoring kids or working in food banks.

Through all of it Christen had learned two things one no one can be spared from pain and suffering or is incapable of falling on hard times and two don’t underestimate the power of giving and what humanity can achieve. Just like her parents Christen had made it her mission to leave the world a better place. Something Christen took to heart and in the 6 months or so since since her mom had passed Christen had thrown herself even more into causes that were not only important to her but her family as well. She had stepped into the role of First Lady with the grace her mom and had taught her and steel resolve of her father had instilled in her.

After dropping her date off with a polite decline of an invitation to have a nightcap Christen made her way to her townhome in Georgetown. Kicking of her heels, the only drawback of her job. Pulling out her phone to check her schedule already mentally running through her itinerary for the next few days. She had to fly to New York tomorrow to meet with an NGO that was working on bringing more available health care to women in poverty stricken countries. After that she would fly over to the UK with her father for a state visit. She’d never gone before with her parents but she was excited to meet the Royal Family especially prince William who she had a crush on when she was younger. After that she’d be flying to France to catch the quarter-final of the world cup final. She was excited because soccer was her favorite sport her best friend was playing and through charity events and organizations she had managed to meet many of Kelley’s teammates.

As she committed the next 72 hrs to memory she remembered her PA had left her an email about a post she was supposed to make about that trip. Looking through she posted it with the approved picture. Not being able to resist adding a second picture of her and Kelley, from a drunken night where Kelley had taught her how to play beer pong. Posting it she closed out of the app, closing her eyes she mentally prepared for the busy few days ahead.

~~~

The start of the World Cup had felt the same for Tobin she meditated, read her bible and worked on clearing her mind. Knowing that playing in the World Cup was equal parts mental and physical with a dash of luck. She looked around at breakfast being one of the early ones, she could see that some of the young ones were nervous, recognizing the looks on their faces as the same look she had had during her first World Cup. Getting some coffee and loading up on breakfast she continued her internal meditation. Eating her food and drinking her coffee Tobin didn’t feel Kelley approach.

“Tobs, why didn’t you wake me up” the short forward said.

“I dunno maybe because I needed some peace and quiet” Tobin returned matter of factory.

This set Kelley off she launched into a steady monologue of how she could be quiet and peaceful. All the while in fact not being either of those things.

It was ok as Tobin let her talk she knew that she also needed this distraction preferring to mentally run through the Thailand team and the videos she had watched last night before bed. While Kelley continued to talk her table quickly filled up. Allie and Alex coming to sit down Alex with a green concoction that probably had ginger root and crushed zinc and Allie with a very large coffee that let everyone know she would not be in the mood to talk until she was done with it.

Tobin was into her headspace so hard she almost missed Kelley mention her name. That snapped her out of it. “What did you say Kels?” Tobin asked

“Ohhhhh now she listens” Kelley said in a huff.

“Sorry Kels, I was thinking of a few plays.” The others just nodded already used to Tobin and her spacey nature.

It was her lucky day Kelley didn’t want to tease her or draw out her answer.

“I said, Christen will be coming to the France vs. us game.” Everyone on the table knocked on wood or crossed themselves. Soccer players were a superstitious bunch.

Kelley continued on, “I think she is going to come by after the game to meet us in the hotel. At least that’s the plan, I miss her. I haven’t seen her since that last game remember that one where afterwords refused to come out with us Tobs.”

Referring to the national team game Christen came to in LA in April.

“ I felt weird the thought of having secret service tail us. Besides you know I don’t like the idea of being in the news.” Tobin wouldn’t admit to her friends that she also was super intimidated by Christen and had purposely avoided her.

“She’s super nice and really great also we didn’t pay for shit” Allie chimed in seemingly coming alive after drinking her coffee.

“Also Tobin she’s really smart and really pretty and super down to earth, we love hanging out with her. I even did signed up to do a few PSA’s with her in August.” Alex reminded her.

Not that she hadn’t already calling her the day after they’d all hung out and mentioned all this to her.

“Alex we get it y’all hit it off but she was my friend first” Kelley pouted. “Anyway Tobin you will meet her this time you’ll love her.”

That’s the problem Tobin thought.

The girls kept talking around her, their natural ADD couldn’t keep them on one subject for long. But Tobin was lost in her head, her thoughts about Christen needed to go away right now she had a game to win and play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how the Thailand game went I won’t go into too much detail. This is mostly about Christen.

After waiting five days to really start off their bid for the World Cup the squad was ready. Everyone having done all their prematch rituals and of course the dance parties in the locker room but as it got closer to kick off the room got serious. Even the ones that weren’t going to play knew that this was the start of a long 7 game journey. Which would hopefully end with them lifting the trophy like in 2015. Tobin listened to her music, her game day playlist carefully curated to take her through that mental preparation. She said her prayer as always giving God the glory for allowing her 31 year old body to still be at the top of its game. And asking Him for just a little bit of luck on her touches. Sitting there her team knew not to mess with her zone time. Even Kelley didn’t try to prank her like she usually did. Kelley instead preferred to hang out (flirt) with Sonnett. 

Warmups had gone well the team was looking good and everyone was buzzing with excitement, just ready to be over and done with. Yes there was a definite advantage but it didn’t matter their job was to play as if they were playing a top ten team. Every game was important, this year the team had something to prove. after the olympics disaster and all the chatter surrounding the lawsuit, they had to preform. They had to make a statement. 

When the trainers announced it was time to walk out and go line up in the tunnel she found KO all traces of her her humorous friend were gone. Replaced was her steely gaze which Tobin knew from experience meant Kelley would take no prisoners. Getting in the line up she said one last quick prayer and it was time to head out.

The national anthems were played and the players were ready. The countdown started the whistle blew and they were off. 

~~~ 

Christen sat through her very early meeting even though this was something important to her this meeting was dragging. This non profit was part of a global health initiative that they were hoping to present to the UN later on in the year. These types of meetings while long were necessary to hammer out all the details. While she was the acting FLOTUS she was not just there in a ceremonial capacity. She was always welcomed because of her work experience, she knew the ins and outs and how to work through so much red tape. In the end they worked to make gains on her initiative and it would be worth it in the end. 

As the meeting dragged on she found herself drifting. More than once Christen had found herself wishing she could be more under the radar and not so high profile. Prior to her fathers election Christen had earned her Masters degree in public and urban planning and was working in Nonprofits around the country. All the while her fathers political career went from merely taking off to shooting into space. Her mom and sisters and her had always supported there father. Dutifully taking leaves of absences to follow the campaign trail. The only time she had been spared from campaigning had been during her time at Stanford. Canvassing and campaigning the whole nation from Alaska to Puerto Rico, one goal in mind and that was election. It was a hard fought battle but in the end integrity and reason had won out against bigotry and hate. All of them gathered around big papa, as her sisters and mother called him, on his big day. She remembered looking at her dad and being proud of what her family had accomplished. 

Having gone back to work after the election the only difference at first had been added security. Christen worked to get back on the mindset of public person and back to her normal life. She did for the most part except there was added paparazzi and media speculation into her private life, her sisters were both in long term relationships, there was no difference pre White House. While she’d never hidden her sexuality from her family and parents had met both boyfriends and girlfriends of hers, she didn’t feel the need to comment to the media about her dating life instead of dating she’sthrown herself into work and charity.

Things had been going well for the family, her father worked to bring a divided nation together when the unthinkable happened, her mom had gotten sick with a rare and aggressive form of cancer. In the end they did what they had to do and it had been up to Christen to step in to her mothers role. Her sisters were with her mom and dad and Christen was there for the nation, stepping into her moms place. 

She only allowed herself to breakdown once before the funeral after her moms body had laid in the capital building. After several hours of drinking and talking it out with Kelley, Christen couldn’t hold her emotions at bay anymore. Kelley O’Hara had been a Godsend flying in even though she was was sure she was at a national camp. Kelley held Christen as she screamed and cried yelling to the powers above that it wasn’t fair. It had also been Kelley who had the next day pulled her out of bed brushed her hair and gotten her ready for the funeral. Kels had made sure that her eyes were clear and her makeup wouldn’t show what had transpired the night before. She and her family followed the casket into the national cathedral the turn out was testament to her parents popularity. The media that day had been less intrusive then usual. Commenting on how regal president Press’s oldest daughter had been. Shouldering her sisters and the nation. 

The ensuing weeks had been hard, her sisters couldn’t take on the roll and of FLOTUS solely and after much discussion from several government officials it was decided that they couldn’t take turns and still take on her moms issues, and be there as a partner for the president. So in the end Christen had resigned from her job and taken up the role. Her father always expressing his gratitude knowing that he really had his hands tied. But the Press family was nothing if not loyal their country. Her only request for disrupting her life for the foreseeable future was that she did not want to have to live in the White House instead she wanted her own house she was 30 after all, too old to be living with her parents...or her dad rather. 

She never thanked her best friend but that’s what best friends do which is why she had carved out some extra time to take in the games not just the one that she had announced. Her team had already cleared it and planned it with US Soccer she’d surprise Kelley and some of the girls she’d met over the years. 

The meeting wrapped up, she tried to not look to relieved. Taking pictures dutifully she covertly checked her watch the game had already started. Trying to hurry things along she managed to seem graceful and take time for the attendees. Her team finally signaled that they had enough media. They’d be posting them on the FLOTUS social media accounts. Her accounts really, even after doing this a while it was still weird for her.

Being ushered down, she decided to take her whole team to a bar downtown, this had already been cleared with her security detail and her assistant Emma told her everything was ready for her. She hated to be alone like a loser, she could have called up her friends but lost had kids, normal jobs or were playing for their country. Instead she preferred to befriend her team and security detail, they had started to understand and appreciate the game. Walking into the bar she saw that it was suspiciously empty, but quickly forgot in favor of checking out the score it was already 15 mins in the US already on the board. 

She never went to these types of bars anymore but college Christen and mid-20’s Christen was all about the chicken wings and beer. Kels had introduced her to that bro behavior. Christen knew that she would watch the game exactly like her and Kelley had spent years doing in college, except this time it wasn’t watching premier league ridiculously early for wings and beer on a Saturday when she’d rather be asleep, it was the World Cup and one of her best friends was playing. 

Picking up a beer Christen settled in to finish the game. 

~~~ 

From her first touch Tobin didn’t want to be cocky but they had it in the bag. For the first 45 mins the only thoughts in her were don’t screw up keep the touches clean and strong. 

Alex had scored a header at minute 12’ and assist from Kelley. It had gone from there. Baby Rose kicking it in a few minutes later. The US had earned a free kick Tobin herself taking the kick served a good ball Sammy kicking it to Lindsey who made the goal, she was super proud of her little sister. 

Going into the locker room the girls were excited. They obviously didn’t want to be cocky but they were the USWNT they could be a little cocky. Jill gave a rousing speech praising their performance so far, leaving the floor open for the players after she was done. Pinoe jumped in first with a scream of “bitches we out for blood” the team rallied and the second half was more aggressive than the first. 

Sammy had scored first in the second half not quite believing that she had made a goal, but that was super excited not really knowing how to celebrate. After another goal from Alex the team settled in. Then when Sam scored again the team knew they had it in the bag they had played the game well. In all fairness they had been cooped up, they were like wind up toys wound tight and finally let go. After Sammy’s second goal it was followed by another Rose goal. 

Tobin was subbed off, she had done her job. 

Then it was like ping pong in the Thailand box. Everyone in the stadium watching to see who would score next. Alex was next, then Pinoe with a Mal assist, Alex with a Pinoe assist finally Mal scored and everyone was excited about that because she would always be their team little sister the stadium going wild at her face of pure joy. In the last few minutes Alex scored again a crazy 5 goals in one game. Finally Carli had a goal two doing her signature air kick move. 

And with that the game was over, the US never conceding a goal. Tobin was ecstatic, they stayed on the pitch doing their group huddle, of course they were excited. Sonnett doing a weird dance move the leaders screaming their excitement and the fans refusing to leave til the team went back to the locker room. 

Tobin couldn’t help but be excited it was only one stop in their long journey but it was a great one. 

~~~

Christen got into the game, her team got into the game. By the end of it the food they had ordered was gone and everyone was fist pounding each other, they were happy that their country had done so well. She’d even had posted another picture posted of herself watching. Captioning with those are my girls! 

Christen was guided out of the bar she would be spending the night at a hotel in the city she had a another appearance this time at a charity dinner given by Beyoncé benefiting music programs in schools. Who would have thought she’d say that. In the morning she’d be heading back to Washington before heading to the UK. 

While in the SUV on the way to the hotel she fired off a text to Kelley. 

_ On fire O’Hara! Leave some for when I get there! Can’t wait to see you babe!!!  _

Knowing Kelley she wouldn’t respond for hours knowing her friend she was probably drinking on the low. Christen went about her day after that her stylist offering outfits with hair and makeup coming to fix her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I didn’t know when writing the Thailand game how hard it would be to not mention Christen in the rundown. She’s so amazing for Utah and the WNT. 
> 
> Oh let me know if the story sounded ok. I tried to be super sensitive about Christen and her family and the lost of Mama Press.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen goes to another event. They actually talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for her outfit was Christens dress at the Espys

Christen was semi right, the team did celebrate but with ice baths and kombucha and more than a few stolen baguettes.

The game had been great everyone playing their best. The post game interviews hinted at the drama that the US created with that score line. They didn’t let it bother them they had already agreed to let the outside chatter stay outside. So the interviews were upbeat and had that USWNT underlying sarcasm and lighthearted banter.

Of course for players like Tobin it was all unnecessary crap, she hated the media obligations. She was never one to realist in the pre/post game interviews. Of course her agent always gently suggested that maybe she could use her social media and build her player profile but that wasn’t Tobin at all. She wasn’t into the media circus preferring instead to play and let her skills speak for themselves. She was not one to do a lot of sponsorships only things that she truly used. No shade but the thought of going on talk shows, or making speeches or having any sort of spotlight sounded more painful than another injury.

Getting back on the bus and heading off towards the hotel the team would be speny ding the night before head off to their next stop. The game against Chile would be a good one. With a major point to prove the team had set its sights on Sweden.

~~~

Christen arrived to the event wearing a pretty black dress with a sexy high slit and cut outs on the sides. It was understated but very sexy. It was hard to think that she was under so much scrutiny, every outfit was picked with a lot of care, neither too matronly or too sexy. It had to be by a designer who was about reproach. Christen had cared what people thought about what she wore during the first part of her fathers term but since stepping into the role in her fathers administration she had to trust that her stylist knew what she liked and didn’t like and she’d steer her in the right direction.

For this event time she had brought her younger sister Channing with her. Of course her youngest sister would want to do a fun event. She tried to not get to annoyed with her. Walking through the press line wouldn’t have been Christens first choice but it was what she was there to do. While she hated being so high profile it came with job, and she was passionate about being able to make a difference in the world. She’d gotten used to the evasive press, most were ok, albeit a bit pushy about her personal life. But in the end she considered it the hazards of the job. Posing with her sister the screams from the media were pretty loud, but then again they were the first daughters (and technically she was the First Lady) and this was a freaking Beyoncé charity event.

She knew it would be hectic. Inside the restaurant which had been rented out and covered in gold and crystal. Champagne flowing from huge ice sculptures, it was already packed with people crammed together. She was glad that she had secret service there to create at least some sort of barrier. Walking around trying to find a corner to stand in these events were always so over the top. She felt more at home in Washington events at this point, these people were famous, she had no business being here, except she was equally as famous. She couldn’t help but feel slightly like a fraud, people wouldn’t be interested in her if she wasn’t the Presidents daughter. She wasn’t a very interesting in all reality. She’d much rather be at home with her dogs reading a book.

Channing was more suited for this types of events, she reveled in the celebrity. She actually knew a few people already and they had come by to make small talk with the two frankly beautiful women. As much as she wanted to observe and watch people she knew she had to be open and allow people to come to her, which they did.

She made small talk with a talk show host known for his dry but hilarious humor, she’d always gotten along well with him and him and his wife they were frequent guest at various events in Washington. and found herself agreeing to appear on his show. Now that she had agreed she knew she wouldn’t be able to back out. While she’d been on TV before she hated the whole question and answer format, it felt wooden and forced and evasive. Hopefully she’d have a good experience with him, he wasn’t one of those gimmicky hosts, insistent on doing bits that would ensure a viral moment.

She spoke to a few more people before the dinner bell rang announcing for people to go into dinner it was all so over the top but grand and magnificent. Christen was ushered to one of the head tables by her assistant. Realizing too late that she wouldn’t be able to be as low key as she would have liked because she would be sitting with the hosts of the evening as well as a few other well known names. Her place of honor was a testament to her fathers popularity and with reelection looming she played her part.

Dinner was an elaborate affair with really weird food and ridiculously expensive small portions that was certainly going to leave her hungry at the end of the night. The conversation surprisingly flowed really well at this hodgepodge table which included an editor for Vogue and even an Oscar winner. Channing and Christen both recognized that they were most definitely at the popular table. Beyoncé had spoken to her and despite never having met her before she was really nice. In talking to her she had offered her a place in on of their vacation homes if she ever needed to get away.

Half way through dinner the MC, a comedian who was known for being outrageous and unpredictable and self deprecating about his height, took the stage. The MC was hilarious and more than once she found herself laughing into her sister. Of course her table was highlighted and the crowd was in tears as the MC came and present with a rose and asked Christen if he could have a dance to which Christen dutifully played along appreared to consider it. Christen was saved by Channing who piped up saying she would dance with him. The crowd ate it up. The MC moved on and Christen could finally relax. While uncomfortable it was all in good sport so Christen sucked it up and made the most of the situation.

Overall it was a good night and money was raised. Once the dinner ended and there was a surprise performance by Beyoncé and Jay-Z the dancing could began. Channing lived in the city with her boyfriend and she wanted to stay. Christen however was more than ready to go.

Telling Channing as much she warned her younger sister to behave but also knew that Channing was a good girl. Her sister hugged her tight, telling her to tell Kelley hi for her. They made tentative plans to brunch when she got back. As if they was easy, Christen was booked for months. 

Signaling to her team that she was ready her team, already anticipating this, sprang into action. Christen wasn’t one to want to stay for the whole event. Being cleared to leave she made her way out of the party. For what seemed like the millionth time this week Christen slid into the back of her waiting car. As the car went towards her hotel, Christen lowered the privacy window.

“Can we stop for food?”

The guards knew their boss well and had already anticipated this. They passed her her favorite Steak n Shake meal over in a bag. Christen was their favorite charge that they had had she was always super chill and so unassuming. Always asking about their families, sending cards and never giving them problems. 

“Thanks guys!” She said looking through the bag being touched that her staff knew her so well.

As Christen munched on her fries super excited to get out of her dress. Scrolling casually through instagram she saw Kelley’s story showing Kelley and Emily Sonnett screwing around making a mental note to ask her what the deal was the blonde. Kelley had never brought her around but she seemed to be a big part of her life.

Speaking of the devil a text from her came through, doing mental calculations it was just after 7 am in France.

Swiping to read the text she laughed. Kelley was ridiculous.

_Awesome dress CP, I’d do you but you’re too bogie for me now. Also you better have told Beyoncé about me. Can I have the gift bag? _

Before she could respond the driver was signaling that they were about to arrive. With a sigh she stuffed more fries into her mouth handing the back over to eat service they’d protect it for her.

~~~

Tobin pulled the pillow over her face trying to keep the light from the window they Kelley had just opened. She wondered again why she had to be roomed with Kelley. She talked incessantly especially in the morning. Once she was up she felt that it was Tobin’s sole job to entertain her. Seeing no help for Kelley Tobin got up and started her day.

As her and Tobin packed up before heading to breakfast Kelley chattered on about Beyoncé and Jay-Z asking a steady stream of questions that she was pretty sure were not directed at her. Finally Kelley asked if Tobin thought she could score an invite to another party. Tobin was confused until Kelley seeing her confusion picked up her phone typed something in and then threw her phone at her.

Tobin saw the perfection that was Christen Press. Why did she have to be so attractive? As she stared at the phone a little bit longer quickly reading the article about the charity event. Kelley continued talking except this time moving on to Sonny and how they were going to pull a prank on Allie later.

Tobin only half paid attention to her clicking on to another article this one had a picture of Christen and Beyoncé the Queen B herself had posted. Wow Christen was the real thing.

Suddenly the object of her distractions picture came through.

_Incoming call CP _

Tobin panicked. “Uhhh Kelley Christen is calling.”

Kelley called out from the bathroom telling her to answer it she’d be right there. It sounded like she was brushing her teeth.

Shit. Okay. 

Swiping to answer it she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello.”

“Kels, of course you still want to sleep with me, you weirdo, and no you can’t have the gift bag.” She said with a giggle.

Tobin not knowing the context of that statement was taken aback.

“Ummm not Kelley.” She responded rather stupidly.

“Ohhh...I’m sorry, uh well that’s awkward.” She sort of snorted awkwardly laughing.

Tobin rushed to make her feel less embarrassed.

“Listen, I know Kelley I know she probably said something dumb to make you respond that way. Like how she’s dumb for making me answer her phone when she could.” She said to the person across the ocean and the person in the bathroom.

“Hey” Kelley called from the bathroom. How long did it take to brush ones teeth?

“Ahh so you’re a teammate of Kelley’s and you know her well ummm...”

“Tobin” Tobin supplied.

“Oh yeah number 17 Tobin Heath” Christen said. “Kelley talks about you a lot, sometimes I get jealous of you but mainly because you guys get to see each other more than we do. I haven’t met yet, you were on Allie and Alex’s team in Portland correct.”

Tobin was floored she couldn’t believe that Christen had said so much and then that she knew about her.

“Yup that’s me. And for the record I give you full custody of Kelley, you can have her.” Christen laughed.

Tobin wouldn’t mind hearing that laugh more.

“Well you played well yesterday, I enjoyed the game.” Christen continued.

“Thanks.” Tobin couldn’t think of anything else to say so she said “you looked nice at the Beyoncé thing.” Tobin wanted to hit herself she sounded like a weirdo.

If Christen found it weird she didn’t comment. Just saying a simple thanks. Thankfully she was saved by Kelley finally coming and retrieving her phone. Taking it without letting Tobin say bye. As Kelley started to talk to Christen, Tobin tried to finish packing as quickly as possible.

Finished Tobin signaled to Kelley she was going to go and eat. Kelley told Christen to hold on a second. Not covering the receiver she told Tobin she’d be right down.

Kelley listened in to the receiver. “Tobs, Christen says bye...and she cannot wait to meet you.” She finished the last part in a sing song voice that was too high pitched for the earliness of the morning.

Tobin had to get out of there, with a stoic nod, she mumbled out a quick “yeah same” before walking out.

While waking out towards the elevator she couldn’t help but think about Christen Press. She was really nice and friendly and down to earth, she had to be if she had dealt with Kelley for so long.

~~~

Kelley was in the room getting an earful from Christen. “Kelleeeey” christen whined. “She’s going to think I’m weird.” “Christen its Tobin, she’s super chill you’ll love her. She won’t think anything of it.” “Okay” Christen said uncertainly. Kelley changed the subject. “Okay Ms. First Lady, I’ve got five minutes tell me all the gossip...” Christen did filling Kelley in on her night.

Forgetting about Tobin...almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super filler chapter with a little tease of Preath at the end. This chapter is meant to highlight the difference between their lives. 
> 
> Sorry I took a bit to update we had a corporate visit at work. And since it’s my first I wanted it to be prefect, let me know what y’all think. Is it moving to fast to slow??? Thanks guys-Illy xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery day for Tobin and Christens morning routine.

The next day Christen is up early needing to be alone at the start of the day before she had to get ready to leave for the White House. She answered some texts from her sisters, Kelley of course sending her memes, her best friend from high school sent her a picture of her twin daughters. After answering everyone she got out of bed to do some yoga. Seeing that her yoga mat had been set up in the room next door, she was always appreciative that the staff had all her needs taken care, knowing her every need more than she did down to her preferred hair care. Christen went through her 45 minute long routine ending with meditation. Yoga was something that centered her and she did it every morning. 

After her yoga session. She showered and dressed, her breakfast had been laid out for her. Before heading back her staff came in they’d need to finalize a few of her outfits for the trip. She loved her outfit for the state dinner with the British Royal family. She couldn’t lie as tedious as everything was she did love getting to dress up. But it definitely wasn’t as glamorous as it seemed, with endless meeting and polls and opinions and options everyone around her always worried about making the right decisions. Beyond packing for the long trip which would require so many outfit changes for throughout the days she’d be there. She also had to account for the time she’d be in France. 

After leaving the UK she’d be flying to France afterwards, this would serve as her down time for the year. She’d secretly arranged with US Soccer to have tickets to several matches. She would be staying in the same hotel as the team. It worked out for everyone involved because it meant that there would be less people that would have access to the teams. Her entourage, there was nothing else it could be called would need at least 2 floors for security reasons. She was excited to participate in a World Cup, it was something she promised Kelley since they were suite mates christens freshman year. 

She hadn’t told Kelley yet that she would be staying in after her official duty ended. She didn’t want to jinx it but she knew the US would win. She loved soccer, she’d played in high school and was good enough for an athletic scholarship for college but in the end she knew she wasn’t as passionate as some of her friends. Over the years she saw how much the national team members trained saw what it took to be an elite athlete and it just wasn’t her passion. She was content in following her friend and the sport in the NWSL and on the national team. 

After waiting entirely too long for clearance to be able to leave for the airport to board a plane for the 90 minute flight to Washington. Christen was ready to go they’d be going straight to the White House her dad would be doing A press confrence with the press core that followed the president day to day. Christen and her father would then board the chopper before heading to Andrews Base to board Air Force One for England. 

With all the traveling Christen has done in the last year she feels much a ping pong going back and forth back and forth jumping from one time zone to another. It was tiring of course but it was her duty and her parents always instilled a sense of duty to nation, family and themselves. Even though it could get overwhelming, in truth she was young and was never expecting such a cool adventures. She was happy that she’d had so many cool experiences. From meeting the Dali Lama to going to see the Amazon rain Forrest she knew that she was lucky. More than anything she did hate all the pomp and circumstance and orchestration of everything she did. 

She’d rather get out and build an orphanage or visit a dog shelter even though that in itself carried a lot of foresight and planning. Back before her roles in the charities were nothing more than ceremonial Christen had enjoyed looking up foundations that needed help. She had in the past few months been pushing to be allowed to be more involved and it was already paying off. She wanted to coordinate a trip to South Africa in the fall if it was possible. 

Of course there were days she loved her job but there were days she hated it too. It was mainly the high profile feel to everything she did. The fear of speaking out of turn or shaming her family was something that was always on the back of her mind. Christen had gone through enough media training throughout her life that there was a slim chance of a major misstep but she thought about it often. The polls that know one really knew where the data came from or who was polled stated that Christen was the most popular presidential child ever. That in its self was weird to imagine herself compared to so many women who had been in actual history books. 

Boarding the flight for Washington her security detail and handler met with her to let her know the arrangements of the World Cup. Even though it was still over a week away her security was incredibly thorough, they’d produced profiles on anyone that Christen might come in contact with. She didn’t need to study most of the players she knew several of them but there were a few that she didn’t know as much. 

Tobin Heath for example.

Opening that file she did a rundown. These files mostly had highlight, talking points even. Christen found this super necessary because it allowed her to meet people and helped her to know what direction to steer a conversation in. This was instrumental for her and her team did this before any major event. 

Perusing the files in her her hand she came across Tobins profile she wondered why if she was so close to Kelley why she hadn’t really ever come around. Obviously when getting together with Kelley, Alex Morgan and Allie Long they’d mention her as one of their friends sharing memories or stories of Tobin. She seemed really nice and sweet on the phone. Someone Christen could definitely vibe with. Tobins file raved about her talents on the field and her affinity for ocean life a Jersey girl with a California mindset. Suggested talking points for her were each other’s love of the sunshine state, their shared friendship with Kelley O’Hara and dogs. Scanning the rest of the file she committed other small facts memory, she would definitely want to talk to Tobin Heath, Kelley’s other best friend.

Closing the file she next picked up another file. One Emily Sonnett, as Kelley’s best friend she was very very interested in this one. Settling in for the rest of the short flight her nosy protective best friend skills came into play. 

~~~

Recovery days were alternatively the boring and also fun. The youngers would play pranks which often were orchestrated by Kelley and Sonnett. There targets were everyone, no one was safe. 

After having breakfast Kelley and Tobin did some yoga. Tobin didn’t care for it much but she did like that when that was their recovery activity Kelley was actually pretty quite and still. Kelley said that Christen had been teaching her during her last off season when they went to that weeklong vacation to Bali after her Christens mom had passed.

Tobin finally was ready to ask about Christen, of course she’d have to be super low key about it because Kelley was like a bird with her prey. She could sniff out any weakness and exploit it. Kelley meant well she wanted all her friends happy. She was just incredibly intrusive about it. 

Walking back from yoga Tobin finally asked Kelley. “Hey Kels so Christen, I guess I’m finally going to meet her” she felt that that was subtle enough. 

Kelley launched into a monologue of her and Christen stories. She learned a lot. She learned that Christen was shy and everyone though she was the good one but when you really got to know her she was really the mastermind of all the crazy things Kelley and her had done in college. She personally funded several no kill animal shelters across the US including one in Portland. “Christen’s awesome like that...” she said launching into even more tidbits about Christen. She found out that Christen was an empath always being able to read the emotions. Which made her so good at the job even though the weight of the job did weigh on her a lot. She also was envolver in several foundations and non profits before she had gone into public service. 

“Tobs seriously you love her when you get to know her honestly you guys would vibe well. Everyone just really loves Christen.” She wasn’t making it up Christen was literally loved by everyone. Seriously one of the pictures from last night not that Tobin was stalking or anything had Christen in the center next to Beyoncé, George Clooney and Mindy Kaling, she was very popular. 

Later in the day after recovery sessions and a short workout Tobin showered and lay across the bed. The day had been pretty low key so she just chilled in her room until dinner. Luckily Kelley was distracted by the young ones or at least one of the young ones. So Tobin could research Christen without any interruptions. She learned a lot about her, she seemed to be a living breathing saint. She was liked by all sides of the political spectrum, which was very hard to do. Tobin was intimidated of course but if Christen was half as amazing as the media portrayed her Tobin was screwed. 

She definitely had a crush on the presidents daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ll get better you know life can get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this before. I hope it sounds good and y’all will keep up with me.


End file.
